Nature Spirit
Details (or a couple prayer potions to restore Prayer Points). *Over 15 Combat |items = *A Silver sickle (Can be made from a Silver bar and a Sickle mould, but much cheaper to buy from the Grand Exchange. Must start the quest before being able to make one.) *An Amulet of Ghostspeak |kills= *3 Ghasts (level 30) }} Walkthrough To start this quest, speak to Drezel. He is located in the passage way bordering Morytania and the forest east of Varrock (underground, beneath Paterdomus) When you talk to Drezel, he will give you six pies (3 meat and 3 apple) to take to Filliman Tarlock, a friend of his who lives in Mort Myre. He'll warn you about ghasts in the swamp that will rot your food. Do not worry about them, since you do not actually end up giving Filliman the food (do not feel guilty about using it for yourself). Put on your Ghostspeak Amulet now, and make sure you have it on throughout the quest. If the amulet has been lost, a player can always speak with Father Uhrney in the Lumbridge Swamp to retrieve it. Note: Jugs & bottles of wine, as well as Saradomin Brews will heal Life Points and cannot be turned into rotten food. Journey out of the temple and into Morytania, then south-east. When you reach a fence, look for a gate. Ignore the warning you will receive and go through gate to reach Mort Myre. You must use this gate. If you go east of Canifis and then south, Filliman won't appear when you try to enter his grotto. '''You will find Ghasts in this swamp, who cannot be attacked and will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, but if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You also lose about 30 life points at random times when in the swamp. This will not happen in Filliman's Grotto. Go south in the swamp a ways until you see a grotto tree (The Round Island with the Summoning Icon on the Minimap) . Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. If you fail you will swim straight across...but you will lose health. If you try to enter the grotto, Filliman Tarlock will come out. '''Note: Only the black hole (entrance) on a tree has the enter option to appear on the grotto. '''It turns out that he has died and is now a ghost, so make sure you have an Amulet of Ghostspeak equipped and talk to him. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is a ghost. After this he tells you to find his journal. Search the grotto tree to find it and give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wishes to become a Nature Spirit, but needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a druidic spell that you can use to cast bloom. You can drop your scroll to obtain a new one from Filliman for prayer-free casts afterwards. Now you need to go back to Drezel and ask him to bless you. You now need to get three things: * '''Something with faith - Get Drezel to bless you. * Something of nature - After Drezel has blessed you, find a rotten log in the swamp and use the druidic spell next to it to make a mushroom grow. There is a small group of logs north-west of the Grotto. Pick it up and show it to Filliman. * Something with the spirit to become freely given - The used spell card. Now you need to go back to Filliman and use the mushroom on the brown stone, the used spell card on the grey stone. Stand on the top of orange stone and tell Filliman you solved the puzzle. Filliman will ask you to come inside the grotto. Go inside and search the grotto. Filliman will then appear. Talk to him and he will become a nature spirit. He will then ask you to get a Silver sickle. If you do not have one, you can make one by using a Silver bar on a furnace with a sickle mould in your inventory. Then go back to Filliman and give him the sickle. He will bless it and give you back a blessed sickle. He will then give you a druid pouch and tell you to kill three Ghasts. Return to the swamp with the blessed silver sickle equipped and operate it to cast bloom (this costs a random number of prayer points which you can always recharge at the altar where Drezel is near). When you do it next to bushes, logs, and twigs in the swamp, you will be able to harvest pears, fungi, and stems depending on your surroundings. Use them with your druid pouch to fill it up. 3 harvests are needed to fill up your druid pouch. When a Ghast attacks, it will use up one of your pouch's blooms, causing the Ghast to become fully visible and, attackable. Kill three Ghasts using your Druid Pouch, then talk to the Nature Spirit again. If you can't find him, search the grotto and he will appear. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you. Reward *2 quest points *3,000 Experience *2,000 Experience *2,000 Experience *Access to Mort Myre swamp through the gate, which also allows access to Mort'ton and the Barrows activity as well as most of Southern Morytania *3 apple pies and 3 meat pies *Access to Nature Spirit altar, where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by 2 *Ability to fight Ghasts by using druid pouches. *If you lose your blessed sickle you can regain it by dipping a sickle in the prayer altar. *You will also gain 30 Experience, through killing the ghasts. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Dead Quiet *Natural *Bone Dance *Waterlogged *Stagnant *Grotto Trivia *All the blessing effects in the quest, including Drezel's blessing on the player, Filliman becoming a Nature spirit, turning the cave into the Nature grotto, Blessing the sickle and using the pouches on the ghasts are very similar to the Earth blast. When Filliman transforms into a Nature spirit, four "earth blasts" hit on him with the visual effect like Earth wave. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I braved the ghasts of Mort Myre and aided the ghost of Filliman Tarlock to become a nature spirit."